Battousai's love for the female swordsman
by Kaoru-chan16
Summary: A girl who's duty n conviction's to protect people from harm in her town...Hitokiri Battoussai's next been expelled, but she doesn't know...Will she be able to keep him away? or will she fall in love with a murderer?Chap5 posted!R&R Please!
1. Friends are all

Hi minna-san! Well see? Got a new story...This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic so please don't laugh to much...this is MAYBE going to be a Battoussai/Kaoru one-shot fic ...hope you like it...and review it, cuz I really want to know how it was...  
  
Love you all  
  
Kaoru-chan16  
  
~~^_^~~  
  
Battoussai's love for the female swordsman  
  
Full Summary  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya, a girl who's duty and conviction was protecting and expelling cold blooded swordsmen and bandits from a little town near Tokyo. Battoussai's the next one...Will she be able to keep him away, or will they just fall in love in a lustful way?"  
  
Friends are all.  
  
She lazily opened her eyelids, while faint sunbeams entered through large windows and lighted up Kaoru's dark room. She rubbed her eyes and prepared herself for a new house chores day. Kaoru changed her sleeping outfit, to a light blue kimono and gathering up her hair to a high ponytail...she left her again tidy room.  
  
"Morning, Missy" A tall brown-haired man was sitting feet hanging, from the edge of the wooden hall. Kaoru saw him a little surprised by his early coming and smiled at him warmly "Good morning Sano, would you like something for breakfast?" Sanosuke couldn't help but sweat drop and moved his head side to side. Kaoru grinned evilly "Well...I thought on stopping by the AKABEKO to visit Tae, Tsubame and Yahiko and have something to eat too." She said in a mocking tone smiling wider at her achievement. "Oh C'mon Kaoru...I'm dying for something to ea- I mean to see Tae and the others too!" He stuttered sweat dropping again. "Mm-ook..." she said hesitating "BUT...don't make me pay your meal!" She pointed at him warningly "I swear I won't!" Both walked through her house gate.  
  
They arrived at the small restaurant and slid the door open. Kaoru entered first and waved at Tsubame who was helping some of the costumers. She walked in, and sat on an empty place.  
  
Tsubame finished her turn and walked toward Sano and Kaoru. "Hi! Can I offer you something Kaoru-san?" She smiled cheerfully, Kaoru asked for some tea and Sano the Akabeko's special. Tae came almost instantly before Tsubame went into the kitchen. "How are you Kaoru? How's the training?" She smiled "Everything's just fine" She smiled again. "Talking about training ugly? I think you don't need it 'cause you must be frightening those bandits away with you're only presence!" A child's mocking voice came from the other side; Yahiko appeared with a wide smile. "Oi... Myoujin Yahiko!!! I didn't bring my bokken...but that doesn't mean that I can't teach you a LESSON!" A really pissed Kaoru yelled bringing up her right arm sleeve 'til her elbow.  
  
"Kaoru..." Tae now had a nervous and concerned tone. "I really needed to talk to you...of what you use to do..." Kaoru just stared at her in silence waiting for her to continue "Well I've heard...I've heard that many swordsmen are passing through small towns like this...and I'm afraid that they may hurt you...Kaoru...you must be careful, what if the well-known Hitokiri Battoussai kills you!"  
  
"Yeah...I heard about that a few days ago" Kaoru's stare went directly to Sanosuke's "Some of then are going to Tokyo...but the bastards stop to have 'fun' they destroy every object at their sight and kill as many innocent people they want..." His last word became a whisper full of hatred and anger just as his eyes. "No...I won't let them...I won't!" Kaoru's blue depths were like pools overflowing "I'll rather die before see more people's dead and suffering...I won't let them kill anymore and anyone...I'll do it by myself if is needed to-"  
  
"No you won't be alone ugly" Yahiko said in mocking, yet comforting tone. "That's true Missy....you thought you were going to fight those guys alone?" Kaoru dried her tear drops with her kimono sleeve and smiled cheerfully at them all.  
  
"No...you'll never do that...and I'm sure about it"  
  
"Err...Jo-chan? Could you lend me some money?"  
  
"Oi...SANOSUKE!"  
  
~~^^~~  
  
Awww ***cleans a tear from cheek*** Well what do you think about that? Well that's first chapter of Battousai's love for the female swordsman...hope you enjoyed reading as me writing it. Ahh...and it's also something like a prologue...I wanted also to show you Kaoru's cheerfulness, innocence (But...listen to me guys...she's Not that innocent as that you'll see it in later chapters **hint-hint***) and the friendship between them all...kay?  
  
Don't forget to read and REVIEW!!!  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu!!!  
  
Kaoru-chan16 


	2. At 11 pm

Sorry guys...I was planning on posting 2 chapters together but I couldn't and I had to wait until today....well here it goes  
  
If you wanna know more...what will happen next.... REVIEW!  
  
Bye bye  
  
Kaoru-chan16  
  
Ds: I hate this! Waste of space ***Grrr*** we already know why is this is called FAN fiction!  
  
~~^_^~~  
  
Battoussai's love for the female swordsman  
  
At 11 pm  
  
Kaoru stared absentminded the ground while cleaning it 'I've heard that many swordsmen are passing through small towns like this...and I'm afraid that they may hurt you...' She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she had with Tae that morning and continued to stare down the dirty path 'Some of then are going to Tokyo...but the bastards stop to have 'fun' ;they destroy every object at their sight and kill as many innocent people they want...'  
  
Kaoru's expression hardened, and squeezed tightly the broom in her hands, remembering the time she had to see so many people dying. 'Kaoru...you must be careful, what if the well-known Hitokiri Battoussai kills you!" She stopped sweeping the floor "Hitokiri Battoussai..." She repeated her thought in a whisper. "Kaoru!" She gasped in surprised and saw Yahiko entering through the gate "Hey Kaoru...they'll be here at...11pm" he said panting. She placed both of her hands on his shoulders, just to make him calm a bit. Her face softened in concern. "Yahiko...who are they" She looked at him right in the eye and so he did too..."The swordsmen...they are coming here at 11...Sano send me to tell you...It's the Shinsen-gumi"  
  
~~^_^~~  
  
Kaoru changed her light blue kimono into a dark blue battle outfit and went directly to Sanosuke's location  
  
"Missy...group three of the Shinsen-gumi lead by Hajime Saitou's going to be here soon...so we're going to be by the east side of the town..."  
  
"Did you send a letter to Aoshi?" Kaoru was nervous...she had heard before about the Shinsen-gumi...cruel people killing...threatening all the time on a purpose...help from the Oniwabanshu group wouldn't be bad at all. "They'll be here soon..." "Okay, then we'll be ther-" "No. Kaoru listen up, two hours ago I found out somebody else is coming too" She gasped and looked at him questioningly "That guy is coming from the other side...opposite from the Shinshen ones; I want you stay on the west and wait until he reach the limits" Sanosuke told her firmly  
  
In that moment Aoshi and Misao arrived where Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko stood and behind them, four more. "Hi...do we have everything prepared?" Misao said in a concerned way. Aoshi walked forward and took a map from his pocket. "Kaoru, you're going to be on your own this time. Misao investigated about the group. They'll be 15 including the leader, you'll be confronting only one person...we couldn't find more information about the swordsman" Kaoru stared at him and nodded firmly...She was ready to fight and she knew her friends were trusting a hundred percent on her "I'll do it, don't worry...I'll do my best" She said looking at the west. She looked while the others turned and disappeared into the shadows. Misao was the last but stopped when Kaoru's voice called her name "Misao, take care of Yahiko for me please"  
  
~~^_^~~  
  
Kaoru stood there, in the middle of a field surrounded by an extended forest. Memories came back watching the full white moon and the leaves of the trees falling with the strong wind. She stared back at the ground, bangs hiding her entire face.  
  
'Pleads could be heard in her head "Stay there, don't come any closer...I beg you...Don't get any closer...stay away...hide and look away...Don't let him see you...Stay-" '  
  
She stopped her mind hearing footsteps getting closer. A man's shadow appeared between the trees and the image got clear...a red haired man with an "X" on his left cheek...the manslayer had already arrived.  
  
.  
  
~~^_^~~  
  
Oooook...finished!!!!! Hope you liked that!...do you want to know what's going to happen next??? I'll tell you IF I get some reviews from you guys...I swear!!!.... Ah! Check my bio...sometimes...I'll be posting there...the date that I'll update....chapter 3 of Love between War will be ready soon...  
  
Arigatou gosaimazu!!! For Reading.........REVIEW!  
  
Kaoru-chan16 


	3. Nothing less than perfect

Hiiii people! So...now goes chap 3 ehp? Hope you enjoy this cuz I really enjoy be writing this fic! Check this out! x Ah...don't forget to REVIEW!  
  
Ja-ne minna-san!  
  
Disclaimer: I know...I KNOW!

Battoussai's love for the female swordsman.  
  


Nothing less than perfect  
  
Footsteps sounding closer, a man approaching. Kaoru remained silent and firm like a stone, dark bangs still covering her eyes. The red haired man finally found her, but did not stop walking to the village. Kaoru stared carefully, she saw for the first time...amber eyes like those of him...full of hatred, remarking a bloodstained past.  
  
"Don't...come any closer" Her voice broke the scratching sound of his constant steps and both of them stood like that...as if time had stopped. "A girl..." His voice sent shivers through Kaoru's spine...he was a manslayer no doubting about it...a killer. She looked at him, uncovering her hidden face. "...a pretty one..." Battoussai grinned and muttered looking at her lustfully. He continued walking staring Kaoru's blue depths.  
  
"I told you not to come any closer..." Her expression hardened looking at his reaction, like if she wasn't there, and that was some of the things she hated the most...been ignored. She put herself in an attacking stance of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. "So...you think you're going to defeat me with a bokken little...girl" Battoussai scoffed. Kaoru was pissed, how he dared calling her a little girl? What does HE think he IS...no, this young boy didn't know LITTLE Kaoru when she was really pissed off "Don't call me weak, 'cause I am not, bastard"  
  
Now Hitokiri Battoussai was the one losing patience, but soon calmed himself. He grinned once again and disappeared in seconds, using his god- like speed. Kaoru gasped and looked around her, almost desperate of finding the murderer's location. "Don't make me kill you..." A cold eerie voice sounded behind her "You don't want to die... with such beauty of yours...here and now, do you?" his voice became a whisper behind her ear. Kaoru could feel hands running through her ebony hair, as his hot breath caressed her bare neck. Kaoru stayed calmed and disappeared in seconds...giving Battousai a bit of his own medicine... "What the heck..." he said in an angry yet cold tone. He pulled down his arm and hid his amber eyes under his red bangs "...Are you running away from me, woman" he said smiling, almost laughing evilly. "That's something I'll never do!" She reappeared by his left side and tried hitting him with no hesitation. He dodged her attack easily and half of her wood sword broke into pieces. She failed.  
  
"It seems to be...forest is not your place" He said clearing his throat. "Why don't we play...in town?" Gleaming amber eyes disappeared once again in the shadows "no...BASTARD!" She muttered and vanished behind him.

  
  
"Where have you been? You're late" A man's mocking voice came from somewhere in the deserted town. Kaoru tried looking around as she did before, this time he could be seen standing upon a house roof...she did nothing but stare at him all the time. "Tell me your name" He said, sounding more like a command. Her expression suddenly showed nothing but anger "Why should I..." She snapped back at his request. He grit his teeth hearing her answer, part of him wanted to kill her there and then, for been so daring and a stubborn girl...but some part of him wanted to see, feel and know everything about her... She was the first woman refusing to do what he said to do, the first woman that hadn't showed fear of him and the first fighting him...she was completely different of other girls...beautiful and nothing less than, perfect. He licked his lower lip after thinking over it and grinned evilly. "Do as you wish...wench"  
  
She looked at him questioningly "I won't say it then-" The red haired man wasn't there anymore...Kaoru stood there looking around...but she felt a sharp pain in her arm...she had a cut...Battoussai appeared behind her once again. He pushed her hard to a house wall near them...she gasped with the hit in her back and watched amber orbs in front of her, and could feel the coldness of Battoussai's sword on her throat...she let the piece of wood she had in her hand fall to the ground, it was meaningless. "Weren't we here for a fight...Kaoru?" 

Yay! Finished...what do you think about that??? I thing it's pretty good!...ap...I know, maybe you have questions jeje...well let's do something....clears throat...send me some reviews and I'll post the next chapter with all answers! Maybe there I can explain you how he found out her name...what's going to happen next and...Well, I also wanted to let you know...Kaoru doesn't know who is this guy okay? That's the only question I can answer by now Next chappy...very very interesting  
  
REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! That's the only way I can continue the story...  
  
Love you all!  
  
Kaoru-chan16 


	4. Only with a caress

Konnichiwa people I'm really really sorry for not posting the chapter as I promised...but the same day I told you...I went out and caught a terrible flu with fever included so I got to stay in bed for five horrible and boring days sigh and when I got over it...I admit it...I totally forgot about it sorry guys.... I also know most of you will not believe me and will probably tell I'm a liar absentminded bitch but I'm not.  
  
clears throat  
  
Well...thank you very much for the support you guys are giving me and this chapter is a gift for ChibiKeroChan Inuyasha: Hey Chibi...did you hear that! clears throat harder because I know...even if the chapter sucks like this one...she's always going to be positive wit all the s I write, be helping and supporting me all times  
  
Thanks a lot to you!  
  
Angela Himura, ;) (bRITTY1633WMCONNECTCOM), alex, ei3345, Sashimi, Rei, Ryoko Hayama, Lendra-chan, missme, Yum Yumi, DID003.  
  
Arigatou Gosaimazu minna-san! x  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine...you know that already...don't you? --  
  
Battoussai's love for the female swordsman  
  
Only with a caress  
  
"How...you found out?" she gave him a look full of hate, she wasn't afraid of him he knew that perfectly, and that was the reason Battoussai the manslayer wanted so much too kill this girl guided by his murderer side...but just stood like that, his sword almost cutting a goddess throat.  
  
"I found it...here" He said running his finger down Kaoru's side until it reached a sword handle (Yes guys...a sword -), and smiled evilly watching in a beautiful Japanese calligraphy that the name was written on. "So...why don't you use it Kaoru" He said looking at her lustfully into her sapphire orbs...She was unarmed, her last option will be the sword she carried now but couldn't use it, not now, never.  
  
'You don't want to die... with such beauty of yours...here and now, do you?' She remembered the words he said minutes ago and thought about it. 'Maybe...my sword is not the only option I have...'  
  
Aoshi cut every swordsman that tried in some way, to hurt him managing perfectly his Kodachi Nitou style and so did everyone in the group that had a cutting weapon.  
  
The leader of the third troop, Hajime Saitou was the last one enjoying the sight..."What a waste of time..." He muttered before putting himself in attack stance with a grin in his lips. "Don't interfere if you don't want to see women a children lying in their own pool of blood" He said smiling again. He disappeared and pierced Aoshi's right shoulder in less than a second.  
  
He gasped in pain and grabbed tightly his injured shoulder. "Shinomori Aoshi, leader of the Oniwabanshu group in Tokyo, aren't you" Saitou looked at all of them and smiled in delight "Troop number two" He commanded still looking at them "Kill them all" he commanded again and disappeared.  
  
'Kaoru' they didn't notice that before, but the Shinsen gumi had set them a trap  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She asked, looking at him with a fake but credible tender tone in her voice. She looked both of his amber eyes with gleaming ones. She carried slowly her left hand and caressed slowly his cheek making him groan almost inaudibly. Kaoru was trying to seduce the unknown manslayer and looking at it, she was doing well. Battoussai could feel her pure aura and her hand sending warmness through all of his senses and his cold skin with her scent...damn her delicious sweet scent and her natural beauty.  
  
His eyes snapped open, realizing what he was doing and pushed her harder to the wall. Battoussai grinned evilly "Use the damned sword Kaoru" he said pushing a bit harder "No-wh-why are you like this...?" A blood drop fell from Kaoru's neck and ran down her chest. She gasped in pain, and her breathing was irregular and full of nervousness  
  
Battoussai smiled, still looking directly at her sapphire depths. His eyes gleamed with the smell of blood but changed his expression immediately... "Gunpowder" he muttered and took a wide eyed Kaoru from the arm "W-What?!" was the last word she said after an explosion reached them. The strength of the squall, made a dust sheet around the place. Kaoru lied on her stomach, not too serious injuries around her body but unconscious. That's what Battoussai could see from the distance.  
  
Ok....finished chapter 4! And again I'm so sorry for not updating for so long I deserve a BIG punishment because of that and because the chapter sucks next I promise will be better...I'm all yours minna-sama bow  
  
Send me questions....I swear I'll answer them ALL!  
  
Kaoru-chan16 


	5. Unnecessary battle

Reignashii  
  
Thanks Reignashii! Thanks for being such a comprehensive person...and of course how I can forget! Thanks for reviewing too! I really really appreciate that...actually that's what keeps me ALIVE! Hope you keep reading and reviewing my story!!! PS: Next chapters will be better and will have more than just a groan! (hinthint)  
  
Angela Himura  
  
That's OK Angela...Thanks a looot for your hurried review that's really nice! Just keep doing it...it just make me happy!!! x  
  
;) ) Well...I really thought it sucked! Thanks a lot for your support!!! Now....about the updating thing...I try to keep it up as soon as I can but sometimes I don't feel like writing in that very free time I sometimes have...but don't worry it WILL have new chapters coming!   
  
Darkvampir129  
  
Thanks for your review! But OH no...your wrong you'll see. Patience.  
  
Yum Yumi God! don't do that! PLEASE! I WILL do it! But don't stop reviewing... PWEASE! Arigatou gozaimasu! Yum Yumi-san  
  
Chibi-Kerochan HI THERE Chibi!!! Well thanks! And don't worry you will know soon soon! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lost Ooook last chapter I said I was going to answer all of your questions! And I WILL don't worry but first---  
  
On wit the fic!  
  
Actually...my dear lost n Darkvampir129...your answers are down there!   
  
THANKS A LOT TO YOU GUYS AND YOUR INCREDIBLE SUPPORT TO MY STORY KEEP READING AND REVIEWING IT! Please! Kaoru-chan16  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own neither Battoussai nor any of the characters named on my fic! Why do I say that? Well you know...THEY ALREADY HAVE AN OWNER!!! Who's the lucky one??? Let's seeee...holds chin thoughtfully Watsuki Nobuhiro! That would be!  
  
Battoussai's love for the female swordsman  
  
Unnecessary battle  
  
"Kenshin Himura, better known as Battoussai the manslayer, finally we meet" A calm voice came from the top of a tree. Battoussai, hearing this, just turned his gaze to darkness behind him. "what the hell do you want Saitou" He answered easily recognizing the murderer's voice  
  
"What a pity..." Saitou said after minutes of silence, looking at the unconscious girl lying down the dirt. "Did I hurt your woman Battoussai? Oh, look at her, poor innocent child..." He said, a mocking tone in his voice "Tell me...what were you going to do with her? Kidnap her and maybe...KILL her when she's useless for your needs?!" This time he said laughing madly  
  
"Shut up!" Battoussai stopped him immediately "What I was about to do with that girl is none of your concern" He stated calmly. He couldn't control himself when that tragic memory was mentioned...his mad laughing and endless pursuit for an unnecessary fight sometimes freaked him out  
  
"Well...I suppose you know why I'm here Battoussai" He grabbed slowly his Katana preparing himself for another indefinite battle with Troop number three of the Shinsen-gumi's leader.  
  
"I'm glad you haven't lose your battle style Battoussai" An exhausted voice echoed from the walls of the silent houses near them. Battoussai remained silent yet focusing on his opponent's next movement, he attacked again...this time, totally decided to cut the dammed murderer's head off... both of his hands, grabbing the sword handle, Battoussai threw himself, eyes full of determination....  
  
"Kuso..."  
  
"Very well Battoussai...I see, You will do well cutting people's hair!" He said laughing madly again, holding his whole pony tail in his hand  
  
"...I failed" He said seriously turning to face him again, eyes gleaming pure gold.  
  
"Well well Battoussai, weren't you not supposed to be seen by the police? Run and hide because I'll come back to kill you!" Saitou disappeared laughing madly one more time.  
  
He stood quite, eyes becoming less amber than before. He saw Kaoru. And he felt kind of mercy...looking at those beautiful blue pools of hers...and noticing, he saw concern on them, pure and sincere feelings on them. She was...just like the girl he hurt years ago, alike yet...different...  
  
"Battoussai?" Was the only word she could pronounce after looking at violet pools full of kindness and comprehension. She blushed. He looked away "Battoussai!? Don't.....go" She sighed...but he was already gone.  
  
Finished!!! Hope you liked it minna-san! I...really hope you liked it... Send me some reviews so I could see how it was! Please!  
  
Oh...I'm connected to almost all day so you can send me reviews and I'll read them like flash! Thanks.a.lot! Love you all! Kaoru-chan16 


End file.
